Black as Night
by TheLastofUs
Summary: When Sam and Jo finally convince Dean to adopt a pet angel, Dean begrudgingly visits a shelter and finds Castiel. It's all fine and everything until after Cas' sixteenth birthday, and he becomes obsessed with the concept of giving and receiving gifts.


_Black as Night_

_Get an angel,_ they said. _They're cute and fun_, they said. Yeah well, if Dean knew all of his friends were liars, he wouldn't have listened to them. His brother had gotten Gabriel a year ago, and Jo had Anna, and after months of nagging, they both dragged him down to the shelter to pick out a pet. Dean didn't know why they were constantly pressuring him into this whole thing- he was perfectly fine with living on his own, thank you very much. Yet here he was, surrounded by dogs and cats and birds and _angels_.

"Awe, look at this one!" Jo cooed and crouched next to a cage. "She's so cute! Not even a month old yet! Want to be a father, Dean?"

"No way," Dean said before Jo could get his name out all the way. Being forced into adopting a pet was bad enough, he wasn't going to get a _fledgling_. If anything, you know, maybe something a bit older. Not that Dean was even remotely enjoying this experience.

"A cat then?"

"Dude, something that looks human," Dean grumbled.

"Aha! You want an angel!"

"I knew it! I told him about Anna and his eyes _totally _lit up."

"They did not!"

Dean decided to distance himself from Sam and Jo as much as he could, walking to the other side of the shelter. He passed some pretty ugly birds with loud squawks, to which he mumbled _no fucking way, bird-brain,_ and then walked with his chin high into the next section. There were more angels past the birds, and they were older than three years old which put Dean at ease. He is _not _changing diapers. Maybe he could pretend they were just a friend or something. If he ignored the wings sprouting from their back, though right now, they weren't exactly huge. He had seen pictures though where a full grown angel can have a wingspan up to a fifteen feet.

_Remember! Angels are lifetime partners! They live to be as old as you do, even if they don't get as big as you do!_ A poster read on one of the walls, and with it a diagram of a human and an angel where the angel was only as tall as the human's shoulder. Some don't even grow that big, though, Dean remembers reading. Not that he was ever actually interested in something like this, because he _wasn't_, he was forced into this.

Dean glanced inside a few cages, the chorus of screeches and squawks and meows and barks flying around the air. There was one particular angel sitting in the corner farthest from the cage while others were jumping around and playing with others. Dean felt a tug from the inside of his chest pull him towards the thing.

"Hey," he was able to open the cage and walk inside. (_At your own risk! Be brave!_)

The creature poked its head up from where it was hidden inside its knees. It had breathtaking ebony hair, but it was messed up and thrown all over the place. It dangled and danced in front of its piercing eyes. The thing _glared _at him. What the fuck?

"Hello," it replied nonetheless, voice dipping lower than Dean was sure he could dive into the ocean. It sounded raspy and broken as if the angel didn't speak often.

"What's your name?" Dean asked, though he glanced over his shoulder and around to look at more angels. This one was too unwelcoming and grumpy and just weird, his initial instincts told him, and also that he should look at a different one and stop wasting his time. Still, Dean's eyes returned to the angel. It glared harder at him and then looked away with a huff. "Dude, do you speak?" Though Dean knew that he did already.

"I don't know why I should humor you with a name when you so obviously wish to look at other _pets_," the thing growled out the word "pet," though to be fair, the entire sentence was a bit growly.

Feeling a bit guilty that he had judged the angel as unwelcoming when Dean appeared so himself, he amended, "Sorry," and then sat down in front of him. "What's your name, Angel?"

The Angel looked a mixture of shocked and flustered, moving his hands to cover the blatant blush that rose to his cheeks. Dean had no idea why, though, but it was pretty cute.

"Castiel," it said, feigning the same irritated tone he held before, but it was weaker and

littered with timidness. Talk about a total character change.

"Well, _Castiel_," Dean started, "You're pretty cool. Wanna come home with me?"

Castiel's head snapped up, his hair flying up and out of his face for a moment and then falling back down. He had beautiful eyes. "Me? You want to adopt me?"

Dean shrugged and looked out the doorway where he saw Jo running through the bird area and pointing at them, saying how "this one totally looks like Dean."

"Sure, why not?"

Castiel seemed short on breath and forced his lips downwards to keep from smiling, but Dean could see through it. The angel was freaking pumped to be being adopted, which was also cute. Dean stood up and held out his hand to help Castiel up, too. His hand was a little sweaty, probably from being pressed against his leg for who knows how long, and his legs stuttered upon their stance. For the first time, Dean realized, he could see Castiel's wings stretch out behind him. Dark ebony wings, the same color as his hair, spread beautifully and gracefully through the air.

"Wow," Dean said without really meaning. "Nice wings."

Castiel looked stunned or maybe even uncomprehending and then looked over his shoulder. "Really?" he said, "You think so?"

Dean scoffed, "Dude, yeah," he couldn't bring himself to believe he needed to clarify himself.

Dean pulled Castiel from the cage and past all the other angels. All of them had white wings. Not pure white, though some did, but all of them were ranging from white to a soft brown tone, some dipping into silver, but none of them were beautifully black as night like Castiel's. Dean picked him out the special one; a certain sense of pride poked up into his chest.

"Jo! Jo, look!" Dean heard Sam call from around the corner as he approached her.

Jo was about to respond when her eyes caught Dean's and then Castiel's and then they drastically widened. "W- No, _you _look! Dean picked out someone!"

Sam poked his head around a bird cage. "What? I thought you said- Hey! You actually did pick out someone!"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled and pulled Castiel past them to the check out counter.

Castiel stuck close to Dean's side all throughout the process, ignoring Jo and Sam's stares and attempts to make conversation. He glanced up at Dean occasionally and held onto his shirt with a tight fist. Dean didn't mind much. Despite his height, (which was hardly tall enough for a curl on his head to pass Dean's shoulder,) Castiel was almost sixteen years old, turning so in three months. Jo and Sam hopped up and clapped, already planning the birthday party and playdates for Gabriel, Anna, and Castiel.

"Castiel hasn't had his wings clipped yet. Would you like to schedule an appointment?"

Dean felt Castiel start to shake at his side, and looked down to see wide, fear-stricken eyes. Some angels already had their wings clipped by the time they arrived, so there was no flying around the house or messing things up in the there were laws where you had to have at least an acre of land if you wanted to keep an angel without clipped wings. Luckily for Dean, his father grew up in the sticks of Kansas, where there were huge fields everywhere, so Dean could just take Cas there to fly around.

"Nah," he said and patted Cas on the shoulder. Dean would never forget that thankful and relieved look that fell over Castiel's face like a wet rag.

And just after the last _yes I'm sure_, Dean signed the release paper and Castiel saw the light of day for his first time outside the play area in the back of the shelter. A small smile was painted on Castiel's lips and he looked excitedly to Dean. It had to be contagious or something because Dean was starting to feel excited, too. Jo and Sam were still chattering about playdates and how Cas and Anna would totally get along, but Dean and Castiel ignored them and hopped into Dean's car.

"Uh-uh, Cas is new so he gets the front," Dean shooed Sam to the back seat with Jo.

Sam didn't look too upset, but instead amused, which made Dean want to punch the look off his face. Cas slid into the seat next to him with his hair all over his face, but Dean could still see his eyes were wide and happy.

"First stop is to get you a haircut," Dean mumbled to himself and then looked in the mirror. "Hey Sam, Cas is getting a haircut, and you're a bit overdue yourse-"

"No way, Dean, shut up."

* * *

When they finally dropped Jo and Sam off despite their protests that they wanted to play with Cas, (Dean reminded them of their _own _angels,) they arrived home. Castiel looked in awe at about everything and wandered around for a good hour even though there wasn't much to really look at. It was a pretty old house with wood floors and wood chairs and a few modern pieces of furniture. Dean showed Castiel his room that admittedly hadn't been cleaned or prepared and was just a big mess of crap with a bed in the corner ("_We'll clean that up though_.")

The first three weeks, Castiel was pretty withdrawn, sticking to a few polite words and answers, a speak-when-spoken-to deal, but Dean was determined to get Cas to warm up to him. Castiel liked hamburgers a lot, which Dean discovered with elation, meaning he didn't have to constantly cook something weird for a picky-eater. Castiel always either sat on the sofa, the chair two from the right at the dining table, or his room that the door was often kept shut to. It made sense, Dean figured, Cas _had _been sitting all alone in the shelter, so he was probably just used to solitude.

Dean knocked tentatively on the door of Cas' bedroom and Cas opened the door with those wide, blue eyes like _wow _and looked at Dean curiously. He didn't say "_yes?_" or anything so Dean dived right in with "Hey, what's up?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion and didn't respond.

Dean shifted awkwardly. "You wanna do anything? Watch some TV?"

"If that is what you would like," Cas said like he was the freaking pope and came out of his room.

"You aren't bored or anything? Like you want to play or anything?" Dean always thought having an angel would be difficult, that they would be whiny and annoying and demanding, when Cas was the exact opposite.

Cas just shrugged and looked expressionlessly to Dean for direction in what to do.

"You can do whatever you want, just- nevermind," Dean sighed and turned around. He was _not _disappointed he's never played with Cas.

"I overheard you speaking to Jo about not wanting an angel," Cas said and Dean's heart stopped. "I thought I would make myself as easy as possible to deal with."  
"No!" Dean spun around. "I was just messing with her, I swear, I do want you. Just... be yourself okay?"

Castiel scrunched up his nose. "I do not want to inconvenience you."

"You aren't," Dean insisted, and added in a mumbling voice, "If if anything its weird having someone around but never _around_."

Castiel nodded and then said, "All right. I promise to be more at ease, then."

And this was all fine and dandy until three months later when his birthday came, because when Cas found out the concept of giving and receiving gifts, he turned into a freaking brat until he got what he wanted. They had a small birthday party, just Jo and Sam with Gabriel and Anna, and Cas got along well with the other angels. It was in a huge field where the angels could fly if they wanted. Gabriel stretched out his wings, brown speckled, and flew up high into the air and touched back down. When Jo arrived with Anna, though, Dean realized Gabriel didn't fly in front of her. Anna had her wings clipped.

"Why don't you fly around?" Dean had asked Cas when they arrived.

Cas looked at the grass and unfurled his wings, flapping them softly. "I haven't before. I don't know how."

Watching Gabriel seemed to help though, because then Castiel beat his wings hard and flew off the ground. Dean watched with a grin as Cas stuttered around in the air, getting used to his wings and then flew up to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled wide and they talked in the air for a while. Castiel frowned once and nodded, and Dean would have guessed that was Gabriel telling Cas about Anna and to play it safe around her and just not fly around even if she wistfully said that it was fine for them to fly around her.

The party didn't last very long, just an hour or two, and Castiel realized how much he loved cake much to Dean's chagrin. ("Pie is _so much better_ though!") The presents were the average clothes and a few toys, and then Dean took Cas back home. Castiel was enthralled with the concept of gifts and started giving Dean things he found on the side of the road like rocks and stones and tree branches. It was kind of cute but at the same time it got dirt all over his countertops.

But then Castiel also _expected _gifts.

"Dean! Dean! Look! I want that!" he shouted one day during an infomercial.

"_That?_" Dean said like the word was poison and flung a hand at the screen. "Dude that probably doesn't even work! All these things are just trying to steal your money."

"But _Dean_, I want it!"

Dean groaned, said no again, and then looked over to see Castiel's wide, sad eyes.

"When would you ever even use it?!" Dean demanded in a voice of defeat.

"Every day!"

Dean captured Cas' pleading eyes for another minute before he sighed and picked up the phone. Cas's eyes lit up like the fourth of July and he jumped up, his wings quivering, which was something Dean realized happened when Cas was happy after the first attempt to take him to the doctor. He felt fucking ridiculous calling an infomercial, but if it made Cas happy, whatever.

The next day a new rock was in Dean's bed.

It escalated after that though. Cas realized he had The Eyes and by The Eyes, Dean means The Eyes that you can't _possibly _even _think _about saying "no" to. After the infomercials, Cas started pulling up stuff on the computer and even dragging Dean into stores. It felt like Dean had a freaking seven year old as a son instead of an angel as a friend. Occasionally, Cas asked Dean to play with him, which sort of made up for it as well as Cas' huge smile. Dean set a limit after Cas asked for a dirtbike that the limit of gifts was twenty dollars.

Now this was all cool and stuff before Cas brought him the laptop with a freaking _sex toy _site on it, displaying a bondage kit for nine dollars. Cas wore that same _I want it I want it I want it I want it I want it_ face and looked at Dean expectantly.

"What the hell?" Dean said, pushing the laptop and inch away. "No!"

"But it's only nine dollars! That's under twenty!" was Cas' argument.

"Do you even know what it _is_?"

Dean would have sworn Cas looked offended. "Of _course _I do! I'm seven_teen_ not seven!"

Suddenly Dean's head was filled with endless images of Cas jacking off to bondage porn or even _tied up himse_- Dean cleared his throat and forced the flush on his cheeks away. He pushed the laptop away.

"No."

"Dean!"

"I said '_no_.'"

"Why not?"

"Because it's freaking bondage toys!" he didn't even know Cas was _into _that stuff.

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're friggin' acting like one."

Cas pushed the computer back to him. "Just buy it!"

"Fucking fine!" Dean shouted and took the laptop and furiously clicked the _buy _button. Cas just smiled and yelled "thanks" over his shoulder as he ran back to his room.

What the actual fuck?

* * *

In two weeks, Cas burst into Dean's room holding a package. Dean looked up from whatever he was doing just to pass the time and his eyes flickered from Cas to the box. Cas was staring at him eagerly or maybe even… nervously?

"What?" Dean said after he had been standing wordlessly by the door for two minutes.

Cas looked back at his box and said, "Want to play with me?" like he had for the board game Dean bought him the week prior.

Something twisted up in Dean's chest, and he had a pretty good idea of what was in the box. "Play what?" he said nonetheless.

Cas pulled out a pair of handcuffs with leather around the wrists and looked at them curiously. He didn't say anything but what he meant to say was so obviously hanging over their heads like a huge freaking birthday banner.

Dean was quiet for a while, mostly because he wasn't sure how to respond. Was Cas _serious_? His throat felt closed up so he cleared it and just said, "Uh, no," softly and picked up whatever he was doing before Cas walked in which happened to be reading.

But Cas didn't give up easy, he never did, and walked closer and dropped the box by Dean's bed and continued to stare at the handcuffs.

"Why not? It looks fun."

"A different kind of fun," Dean muttered and stared a hole through the book.

Cas just shrugged and Dean could hear the handcuffs jingle at the metal chain like Dean was some dog the Cas was taunting him with bacon or some shit.

"Me," Cas said suddenly after a period of silence. "Not you. I wanted them on me. To clarify."

Those were images Dean _did not_ need.

"Go back to your room," Dean said carefully because this was _not _happening. Dean wasn't even _thinking _about it happening. Seriously, he wasn't.

"No."

"Cas-"

"What's the big deal? Just put them on me."

"You don't even know what you're asking!"

"I'm not a fucking kid!"

"Don't use that type of language!"

"Like you don't? What are you my _father_?"

"I do own you."

"Then _prove it!_"

Dean was freaking fed up at way Castiel was speaking to him and in a rush of irritation and anger he grabbed Cas' arms and slammed him onto his bed. snatching the handcuffs from his stunned hands and handcuffing his wrists to the headboard.

"You want this? You're _into _this?" Dean growled and fucking _ripped _the top four buttons of Cas' shirt off as he opened it. Cas' chest was shaking and stuttering in uneven breaths.

Dean stopped, looking down at Cas' body that suddenly looked so much smaller now that it was under his own. The wings spread out over the bed and falling onto the floor. What the _hell _was he doing? Suddenly feeling as if he was freaking _raping _his angel, he fell away from him.

"Shit- I- Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he stuttered, covering his face with one hand and leaned over to undo the handcuffs.

"No!" Cas yelled before Dean could undo them. "I just asked for this! You're not stopping!" His eyes were wide and distracted, though, and his breathing was still ragged.

Dean felt his breath stolen from him and he licked his lips as he looked down at the beauty that was _Cas_. It felt like a crime to just mess up all of his perfection just because Dean couldn't control his hormones. Fuck, he hadn't wanted anyone this bad since he was in freaking _high school_.

"Cas, I can't-"

"You can and you _are_!" Cas yelled at him in determination, a fire behind his eyes as if this was everything he'd ever been waiting for. "Just fucking do it because I know you want to. We both want to."

"Is this even lega-"

"_Yes! _Shut up and fuck me!"

Dean took in a sharp breath, arousal stirring in his body. He really couldn't deny how much he really wanted to just take Cas as he wanted. In a moment of self-debate, he chewed on his bottom lip before giving up.

"Are you sur-"

"_Yes!_" Cas was getting _really _impatient, head slinging back in frustration.

Dean nodded and looked down Cas' body. "Uh, if you want to stop just-"

"I know, I know, just _do something_."

Despite Cas' big talk, Dean could tell he was nervous about this. The cuffs jingled as Cas' hands were shaking a little. The room felt several degrees hotter. Dean leaned down by Cas' ear first, exploring to see what places affected him the most. He didn't realize before now just _how much_ he wanted this.

"Relax," he whispered, breathing over the tip of his ear. A shudder racked down Cas' back, Dean acknowledged with a sense of victory. "You told me you wanted this, but I don't think you know exactly what you asked." It was basically what he'd been saying before, in that shouting, condescending tone, but now it was darker, dripping with promise.

Cas was breathing heavier now. "I-I know what I was asking," he mumbled in protest.

Dean laughed breathily and kissed under his ear and around his neck. Cas threw his head to the side to give Dean more room. Dean took full advantage, licking and kissing and biting as if Cas was something to be honored and worshiped because he was. Cas' breath hitched when Dean started unbuttoning the rest of his ruined shirt, sliding his hands along the skin. Everything was so soft and unblemished Dean felt himself being a big possessive, being the first to touch Cas like this.

Dean practically tore Cas' jeans off exposing his tented boxer shorts. Cas' face a deep scarlet tone and his eyes were closed. His knees instinctively drew together in some kind of attempt to hide himself but Dean wouldn't let him. His nails dragged down his chest lightly, hooking under the shorts and sliding them off. Dean drank in Cas' appearance like it was wine and ran his hands up and down his sides.

"Want me to touch your pretty cock?" Dean asked, voice dark. He hardly recognized himself, drowned in sheer _want _and lust for his angel.

Cas' head nodded violently, breathing heavily. He was intoxicating. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas' length and gave it a steady pump and Cas just fucking _lost it_. He tossed his head to the side and let out the best sound Dean had _ever _heard ever. He mumbled something that sounded akin to _Dean_, but Dean wasn't sure if that was just his head making up things. The cuffs jingled some more as Cas wriggled and writhed under Dean. His eyes that were shut tightly opened slowly, lidded and heavy and the look he gave Dean made Dean want to thoroughly ravish him right there and then.

Cas was leaking and too far gone to register the sounds he was making. He was whining and moaning and groaning like they were the only two people in the world and Dean wanted nothing more than to relive this moment for the rest of his life. It was too beautiful to look away, though Dean Winchester doesn't use words like "beautiful," so out loud, he's say "awesome." He leaned down and licked from the base of Cas' dick to the tip and Cas breathed out Dean's name. He wanted to hear that again and again and again.

It was a moment of exploration, and Dean found out Cas really liked attention to his ears and collar bones, and don't even get Dean started on if he touched Cas' _wings_. Cas was too distracted, like Dean had barged in on Cas dreaming, and this moment was probably the base of both of their dreams. Not really the sex part, though that was still awesome, but instead the trust and faith that went into being helpless and tied down while the other did whatever they wanted.

A small whine escaped Cas' throat and his eyes crawled over Dean's shirt and jeans. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" his voice was absolutely wrecked.

Dean chuckled and took the opportunity to pull his shirt over his head. Cas's eyes followed each movement with such intensity it was as if he was starving for everything that was Dean. Dean unbuttoned his pants next and slid his boxers off with ease, wiggling his hips to tease him a little. Cas whimpered again in want and yanked on the handcuffs.

"Not so much fun now, huh?" Dean couldn't help the huge grin that crawled onto his face.

Cas mumbled something that Dean couldn't understand and his eyes traced the outline of every crevice and indent in his body. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but a deeper shade of red painted over his cheeks and he pressed his lips together.

"You want something, sweetheart?" Dean couldn't help but tease him when he looked at him like that.

Cas swallowed and his eyes roamed anywhere but Dean's eyes. "I- um- Can I-" he stopped again. Dean wondered where his confidence went, but like he said before, he didn't really know what he was asking for when he demanded it. Dean found it cute, though.

"What?" he pressed.

"Um," Cas stuttered, eyes moving down Dean's body, "I wanted to try to… You know."

"I don't," Dean suppressed the urge to chuckle again, eyeing Cas's reddened wrists as they yanked on the handcuffs again.

"You know! Like-" Cas' face flushed, "suck or- lick- or something like that."

Cas looked like he wanted to disappear having said the words, or maybe wondering if he was right and that was something people did in situations like this, which only added to Dean's assurance Cas wasn't entirely prepared when he asked for this. Still, Cas had requested to blow Dean, and Dean wouldn't deny him something he wanted. He got closer, Cas still lying down on the bed with his hands tied to the headboard. Dean stood over him, his dick dangling in front of Cas' nose and the way Cas looked at it was just fucking animalistic. His little pink tongue poked out of his mouth and he leaned up and swiped it across the head of Dean's cock.

Dean had a sharp intake of breath as Cas lapped at his dick like he was a fucking kitten or something what the _fuck_. He pushed himself further into Cas' mouth out of pure selfish need, feeling the warmth and wetness of Cas' mouth. He'd had blowjobs before but fuck this was _beyond those_ because Cas was freaking _eager_ and thirsty for it.

Dean pulled out of his mouth, watching spit drip from Cas' chin without having his hands to wipe it off. Dean wanted to bury himself in Cas, make him shout his name until his voice was hoarse, mark him up and ruin him for any other partner. Just _thinking _of Cas with someone else set fire through his skin.

Dean looked around the room, seeing something other than Cas for the first time in what seemed like years. "Shit- I don't have any lube," he mumbled.

"T-The box," Cas said hoarsely and Dean almost laughed. He really came prepared.

Dean fumbled through the box, moving aside some rope, a blindfold, and a gag (that would probably be put to use some other time if Dean had any say in it) and grabbed the small container of lube. He poured a generous amount into his hand and spread it over his fingers, rubbing over Cas' hole for a second before he poked inside. Cas squirmed uncomfortably as Dean's finger wriggled inside him, followed by another to stretch him out a bit more. They moved faster and Cas's breathing became laboured and the most heavenly sounds poured from his lips like a waterfall.

"_Dean, Dean, Dean,_" Cas sang, pushing back onto his fingers. His wings were shaking and quivering as Dean scissored his fingers and stretched him out wider. "Dean, I want you, _need _you," Cas said breathlessly.

"Need you, too," Dean said, mouth against Cas' neck.

Dean pulled his fingers back and Cas whined at the absence of them. Dean poured some more lube and slicked himself up. Part of him wanted to ask again if Cas was still sure about this but with Cas writhing and bucking against him, wings shaking and beating, it was hard to believe he didn't want it. He pushed the head in slowly, kissing under Cas' ear in comfort as he fully engulfed in his warmth. Cas squeezed around him, letting out a breathy moan that Dean stole away and locked in a safe. They moved together rhythmically in a symphony of gasps and moans and groans, mixtures of their names.

Cas just lay there taking it, everything Dean could give him. They were both lost in ecstasy, time flying away from them. It was like they were both born and made and sculpted for _this moment,_ everything was perfect. Dean didn't know when it was that he started stroking Cas' cock, or when it was when Cas shouted out Dean's name, only that it happened, and now Dean's hand was covered with the warm, sticky substance of Cas' semen. Dean pulled out of Cas slowly, as if maybe if it were possible, they didn't have to leave this position, this room and face the complications of what they just did.

Still, Dean did. He lay next to Cas whom looked a few seconds away from falling asleep. Cas glanced over at Dean content, sleepy, faithful and then his eyes closed like curtains after a show and he fell asleep. Dean's heart beat out of his chest as he reached up to undo Cas' handcuffs and throw them back into the box. Mind buzzing, he got a wet rag to clean both of them up just for something to do, then he slid into the same bed that now held irreplaceable, unforgettable memories. He watched the steady rise and fall of Cas' chest until he fell asleep himself, wings spread over him like a blanket.

* * *

_A/N: Uugugughhhhh I can't write smut sorry. Anyways StainedWings sent me a request to write something with bondage and I triiiiieddddd... I hope you kinda liked XD_


End file.
